


Read My Lips

by nastyhabits



Category: John Gomez, The Summer Set
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyhabits/pseuds/nastyhabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you like to come dance?" he asked.</p><p>"I, uhh, don't really dance," she mumbled.</p><p>"It's not hard. Please, just one dance?" he asked smiling at her with a smile she couldn't resist.</p><p>He grabbed her hand and led her down the long corridor back to the dance floor. Once they were on the dance floor, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back so that she was nestled against his crotch. "Relax," he said leaning down and whispering in her ear. "This is as easy as breathing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read My Lips

Chloe was just your average girl. She was in college, she had friends, she lived in an apartment with two other girls, and she had had a wonderful boyfriend of almost one year until he decided to dump her for the girl that he had been seeing on the side. After that, Chloe didn't do anything. Classes, homework, eat, sleep, repeat; that was Chloe's routine. As Chloe lay in bed one Friday evening, her roommates burst into her room holding a very skimpy dress, fuck-me stilettos, and a huge bag filled with makeup. She sat up with a questioning look on her face.

"Chloe, don't say anything," Jenna, one of her roommates said.

"And don't fight us," said Lisa, her other roommate.

"What're you talking about guys?" she asked them.

"We have had enough of you moping around about Jason," Jenna said throwing the covers off Chloe.

"Whoa, it's cold," Chloe said, curling into a ball to preserve warmth. "I'm not moping; I'm just tired."

"You're not just tired," Lisa said grabbing Chloe's arms and pulling her off the bed. "You've been like this for almost three weeks. We're going out tonight. And when I say we, I mean you too."

"I don't want to go out tonight," Chloe complained, rubbing the goose bumps on her arms.

"Too damn bad girlie," Lisa said. "You're going out, you're going to drink, and you're going to snag yourself a sexy man tonight."

"Do I have to?" Chloe whined.

"You're going to. Get your ass out of bed and get it into the shower," Jenna said, thrusting the dress and shoes into Chloe's hands.

"Fine, fine," Chloe mumbled walking towards the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Chloe walked out of the bathroom wearing the dress and shoes. Her roommates whistled at her and wiggled their eyebrows.

"Oh my god guys don't do that. I feel like such a slut," Chloe said trying to tug down the short, strapless black dress that went mid-thigh. "I look like a fucking hooker, not to mention I feel like one."

"No babe, you look hot," Jenna said.

"Let's just get this over with," Chloe said.

An hour later, the three girls were at the club. After they had gotten their drinks, they found a table and sat down. Jenna and Lisa wanted to get out onto the dance floor and tried to get Chloe to come with them but she refused.

"I need to go to the bathroom first," Chloe lied. "I'll be out there with you guys in a little bit."

Chloe walked to the back, then down the long corridor to the bathroom that was at the end. She washed her hands and tried to think of a way to escape being out on the town. Ten minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom. She saw a guy walking towards her and didn't think anything of it until he stopped in front of her and was smiling arrogantly.

"Ummm, excuse me," she said trying to go around him. He stopped her and when she tried going around him again, he laughed. She looked up and gulped. "Uhh, Jason, what're you doing here?"

"Delilah and I are out with some of our friends. But while you're here, you could give me some sugar," he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"You never gave it up to me but here you are looking like a slut. It's time that I took what I wanted to take the whole time I was with you," he said.

~*~

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," John Gomez told his friends, getting up from the table. He made his way to the back of the club and turned down the long hallway to the bathroom when he noticed a couple at the end of the corridor. Oh Jesus, I did not just come upon two people about to have sex by the bathrooms he thought. As he got closer to the bathroom, it didn't look like that anymore. Oh shit. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"We're just messing around dude," John heard the male say.

"Get off me you asshole," he heard the girl say.

As soon as the girl said that, the guy, realizing he had been caught, ran off. John quickly hurried over to the girl to ask if she was okay.

~*~

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Chloe told the cute guy that had scared her ex-boyfriend off. "I know better than to go to the bathroom by myself.

"All right. I'm John," he said offering her his hand.

"Chloe," she said accepting it and shaking it.

"Would you like to come dance?" he asked.

"I, uhh, don't really dance," she mumbled.

"It's not hard. Please, just one dance?" he asked smiling at her with a smile she couldn't resist.

He grabbed her hand and led her down the long corridor back to the dance floor. Once they were on the dance floor, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back so that she was nestled against his crotch. "Relax," he said leaning down and whispering in her ear. "This is as easy as breathing."

"I told you I'm not very good," she replied turning her head towards his so that he could hear her better.

"It's not a matter of good or bad; you're just too tense," he said kissing her neck lightly. He felt her relax and smiled against her skin. "There you go. Just feel me."

"Oh, I can feel you," she said smirking.

"Cute. For that remark, your turn," he said stopping their movement.

"My turn to what?"

"Move us how you want to move," he told her kissing her neck again.

"Uhh, okay," she said putting her hands over his that were on her waist. She started to move and John started kissing her neck again.

After a few minutes, John turned her around and placed his hands on her ass. "My turn again," he said smirking.

The two had danced for an hour when Chloe realized that she was having fun. She looked up at John and smiled, knowing what she needed to do. She placed hands on the back of his neck and pulled down, trying to get his head closer to hers. He leaned down and Chloe whispered, "Do you want to go back to my place?"

"Of course," he said kissing her lips lightly.

"Mmkay, I'll meet you by the door; I need to go get my stuff," she told him.

When Chloe got back to the table her roommates were sitting there sipping drinks with two guys. They noticed her and when she got over to the table, they asked her where she had been.

"Look, don't come back to the apartment for awhile," she told them.

"Oh my God," Jenna and Lisa said at the same time. "Did you find someone?" they asked Chloe.

"Yeah, he's waiting for me so I'll see you guys later," she told them.

"Wait, take the car keys," Lisa said. "We'll get home tonight, promise."

When she reached the door, John was waiting for her. He held the door open for her then followed her out the door. After they got back to her apartment and the door was shut, John backed her up against the door and took her lips with his.

"You know, I don't usually do this," she told him in between kisses.

"Do you need to be told to relax again?" he asked as he pulled her to the floor.

"No. No, I'm fine," she said straddling his waist and taking his lips with hers. After a few minutes, Chloe pulled back. "John, I really don't want to do this on my floor…"

John helped Chloe off the floor then picked her up. "Bedroom?" he asked

"Down that hall, last door on the left," she told him kissing his neck.

When they got to the end of the hall, he opened the door, then put Chloe on the bed. He walked back over to her door, shut it, then locked it. He came back to the bed and climbed on top of Chloe. He took her lips with his. They kissed for a while then John's hands went to the back of Chloe's dress.

An hour later Chloe laid in John's arms almost asleep. Chloe forgot about her ex and forgot about everything but John. John kissed her forehead, which took her out of her dreamlike state. He rolled on top of her and buried his head in her neck and kissed his way up to her ear.

"Ready for another go?"


End file.
